soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayman: The Return
Rayman: The Return is a 2D platform game and the sixth and final game of the Rayman series and the third of the Origins series. It serves as a direct sequel to Rayman Legends to which it features very similar gameplay. It is available for Wii U, PS3 and VITA. The cover art for this game consists of Rayman, Globox, Grand Minimus, Murrina and Murfy on the bottom while Mr. Dark is seen on the top but at a giant state while shadowed to avoid spoilers. Plot Rayman and his friends are off walking through a small path until a black shadow swifts past them with a cage of Teensies. Rayman starts recalling his past just by seeing a hint of the shadow's eye. The limbless hero starts pursuing the shadow with his friends into what appears to be a museum where the Bubble Dreamer resides. Numerous paintings are available in the museum where the heroes can enter to stop the nightmares and save the Teensies. Current Plot "The Magician is back, or should we say, Ales Mansay is back. And this time, he's bringing an old friend of Rayman into the Glade of Dreams. Rayman and his friends have to stop the impending nightmares that are coming to the Glade of Dreams or else, it will only be known as the Glade of Nightmares. Ales Mansay's use of the Teensies is just horrible! Do something before their energy is completely wasted for the ultimate nightmare weapon!" Story 'Intro' The Bubble Dreamer introduces the heroes to the player. But then explains what has been happening to the Glade of Dreams ever since Rayman left for vacation. Apparently, in the time, The Magician whom the Bubble Dreamer now reveals his name to be Ales Mansay, starts stealing the Teensies and using their power to power up an ultimate nightmare machine. But this time, Ales is not alone, he brought himself an old friend of Rayman to "help" him on the nightmare plan. 'Swampy Teensy!' The nightmares are now invading in what appears to be a boggy swamp world. This is where Rayman and his friends went on vacation. On Rayman's dreams, the Bubble Dreamer suddenly appears and shouts "WAKE UP!!" to make Rayman wake up. Polokus then proceeds to explain the situation to Rayman and the limbless hero proceeds to waking up his friends (Globox, Murfy and Grand Minimus). The area is basically a swamp world with numerous murky waters and fallen logs. A giant tree is also on the middle of the world which serves as the penultimate world. Enemies encountered here are basically Livingstones, Hunters, Black Lums, Hood Blasters and Hood Gyros. Inside the giant tree, the heroes encounter André whom managed to conspire with The Magician and create an ultimate nightmare machine. André blew a horn and numerous Swamp Beasts chased the heroes. At the top of the giant tree, the heroes fought the Frill Lord. Once bested, the heroes can destroy the first generator powering the nightmare machine. The world ends with the final level Bog of Rock which parodies Who Let The Dogs Out?! from Baha Men. 'Trick-Or-Teensy' This world is based around on Halloween and as such, spooky stuff is present here. Zombie Chickens return in this world as the main enemies kind of like the Skeletons from Fiesta De Los Muertos. The second generator is here as well but you'll also find The Magician in here as well. He'll call up the Zombie Hawk, the direct leader of the Zombie Chickens, which serves as the boss of the world. Once bested, the heroes can destroy the generator and save some Teensies. The level ends with the musical level Bal-Or-Lad which is a parody of This is Halloween from the Disney movie Nightmare Before Christmas. 'Day of the Junk Food' A kitchen-like world filled with fire, steam and junk food along with some other food. The world is populated by Chili cookers and other living food. Ales Mansay appears in the third level and transforms the heroes into Moskitoes to fly in a level. Apparently, the two villains own a secret hideout in the level where they are found. In this hideout, André explains a bit of their plans until Ales shuts him up once the black lum reaches a very important part. They then escape. The boss of this world is the royal Jalapeño King whom is fought in a large flaming kitchen. The world ends with the musical level Mexican Fiesta which is a parody of Livin' The Vida Loca from singer Ricky Martin. 'Rise of the Planet of the Fishes' A level that resembles a blue fortress filled with water and dark places. Enemies found on the level include anthropomorphic fish soldiers carrying harpoon guns, puffer fish bombs and electric eel shockers. André appears in one of the levels to release The Kraken which will pursue Rayman and friends across a shipwreck cove near the fortress. The boss of the world is The Leviathan. Once bested, the heroes can continue on to destroy the next generator. The world ends with the musical level Fish Flash with a parody of Pump It sung by the Black Eyed Peas (coincidentally, this song appeared in Rayman Raving Rabbids). 'Toy Tale' A level that is based around on various toy related stuff. Most of the buildings and roads are made of LEGO bricks. Wind-up Robots consists of the enemy population on this level. Toy Dragons are also present along with Teddy Bears. Ales Mansay appears in this level to summon the gigantic Monstrous Toy Dragon who will chase the player until the final part of the level until its wind-up key gives in. André also tries to send an army of teddy bears that will chase you as well across the level. The (false) final boss of the game being the Missile Rocket. The heroes managed to best him and the fake credits roll. The world ends with the musical level Playtime's Over which parodies the song When Can I See You Again sung by Owl City for the animated Disney movie Wreck-It-Ralph. 'Return to the Future' This level can only be unlocked once a number of Teensies are saved (300). The level is based on the future and as such, the enemies are robots carrying ray guns and flying UFOs that swoop down sometimes. André and Ales Mansay are found in this area in the final level. Where they'll reveal that the generators in the worlds were just fake copies used to give some time to the villains and keep the heroes occupied. The villains finally have enough energy for the nightmare machine and then turn it on. A flash of light is emitted and the machine starts spouting numerous nightmares while the last one being Mr. Dark, Rayman's arch-nemesis and villain of the first game. Mr. Dark quickly escapes into a chateau far away from the future level. The heroes try to stop it but have to finally fight André and Ales Mansay. After defeating both, the heroes marched on to the final level of Return to the Future which was a musical level called We're Going Back! parodying the Back To The Future theme from the movie of the same name. 'Legacy Battle' This final painting can only be accessed by retrieving all 600 of the Teensies (that includes the Legends Keep On part of the museum) to use their magic and destroy the magic lock. This world is a dark and spooky world unlike Trick-Or-Teensy. Enemies in this level include Nightmare Mites, Nightmare Beasts, Nightmare Ghosts, Nightmare Dragons and Nightmare Behemoths. The painting only consists of three worlds, a normal level consisting of evading Bad Rayman, Bad Globox, Bad Teensy or Bad Princess, the final battle against Mr. Dark and the musical level. Once the heroes reach Mr. Dark, he contemplates on how he was waiting all this time to defeat the heroes of the Glade of Dreams and won't accept some "tiny fan" usurp his title of Master of the Darkness. Once he's beaten, Mr. Dark will go up to the sky and explode into numerous sparkles. Ales Mansay escapes to parts unknown while André is turned once again into a Red Lum. The musical level is called Darkness Rises which features a heavy metal remix of Mr. Dark's battle theme from Rayman 1. Once the credits roll and the player has 100% in the game, a bonus clip is awarded. The clip shows a dark room with a white light on the middle shining on a desk and chair. The Magician is sitting on the chair and will start exhibiting weird motions until the screen cuts to black. Gameplay Gameplay for the game resembles Rayman Legend's own gameplay. Murfy returns along with the princesses (although not the same ones from the prequel). Only in the Wii U version can Murfy be used properly. Up to five players can be playable in the Wii U version, 4 using the Wii Remote while one uses the Wii U Gamepad. Since André and his army are involved in the story, enemies from Rayman 3 return in a new Origins-like design. Worlds *Swampy Teensy! **Enter the Bog (can be invaded) **Down the Murky Sewers (can be invaded) **Tree Freaks (can be invaded) **Anger the Ants (to save Murrina) **Murky Weather This Way! (can be invaded) **Logs In The Trunk (can be invaded) **Leaf Way (can be invaded) **Dangling Ropes (to save Begilla) **Beastly Path (can be invaded) **The Frill Lord Rises (boss level) **Bog Of Rock (musical level) *Trick-Or-Teensy **30th of the Month (can be invaded) **Pumpkin Smashin' (can be invaded) **Full Moon (can be invaded) **Climb Pumpkin Tower! (to save Agatha) **Night of the Dracula (can be invaded) **Question the Unquestionable (can be invaded) **Witch Way? (can be invaded) **Lighted Skulls (to save Brutella) **Chicken Run (can be invaded) **Zombie Hawk Swoops Down! (boss level) **Bal-Or-Lad (musical level) *Day Of The Junk Food **Candy Crush (can be invaded) **Let's Go! Moskitoes! **Jawbreaking Heights (can be invaded) **Snickering Falls (to save Twixxie) **Chocolate River (can be invaded) **Kitchen Work (can be invaded) **Who Let The Stove On?! (can be invaded) **Into the Furnace (to save Pizzy) **Dark Magic Kitchen (can be invaded) **Red Hot Jalapeño King (boss level) **Mexican Fiesta (musical level) *Rise Of The Planet Of The Fishes **Down to Depths (can be invaded) **Fortress of Fishitude (can be invaded) **Something's Fishy... (can be invaded) **Flooded Floor! (to save Eelina) **Cool as a Pool (can be invaded) **Watch out for that Bomb! (can be invaded) **Heavy Dials (can be invaded) **Drain the Room! (to save Shelly) **Release the Kraken! (can be invaded) **The Leviathan's Fury (boss level) **Fish Flash (musical level) *Toy Tale **LEGO Land (can be invaded) **Teddy Bears Are Fierce (can be invaded) **Time To Sleep (can be invaded) **Escape From Teddy Tower (to save Tatyana) **Aren't Teddy Bears Fluffy? (can be invaded) **Play All Night, Sleep All Day (can be invaded) **Toy Trouble (can be invaded) **Teddy Tower Returns (to save Mary) **Monstrous Toy Dragon Now On Sale! (can be invaded) **Missile Dead Ahead! (boss level) **Playtime's Over (musical level) *Return To The Future **Day in the Future (can be invaded) **To A Better Future (can be invaded) **Age of Robots (can be invaded) **Postpone Robofication! (to save Rose) **Dawn of a New Day (can be invaded) **Success In Waste (can be invaded) **Polluted Future (can be invaded) **Tower of Tomorrrow (to save Amy) **Path to Darkness (can be invaded) **Final Showdown (boss level) **We're Going Back! (musical level) *Legacy Battle **Bad Strikes Again! **Legacy Battle (true final boss) **Darkness Rises (musical level) Legends Keep On Worlds *Teensies In Trouble **Once Upon A Time **Creepy Castle **Enchanted Forest **Ropes Course **Quick Sand **How To Shoot Your Dragon **Breathing Fire *Toad Story **Ray And The Beanstalk **The Winds Of Strange **Castle In The Clouds **Altitude Quickness **6,000 Feet Under **When Toads Fly **Armored Toad! *Fiesta De Los Muertos **What The Duck? **Spoiled Rotten **Run For Your Life **I've Got A Filling **Snakes On A Cake **Lucha Libre Get Away **Wrestling With A Giant *200,000 Lums Under The Sea **The Mysterious Inflatable Island **The Deadly Lights **Mansion Of The Deep **Infiltration Station **Elevator Ambush **There's Always A Bigger Fish **A Madman's Creation *Olympus Maximus **Shields Up... And Down **The Dark Creatures Rise **The Amazing Maze **The Great Lava Pursuit **Swarmed And Dangerous **Hell Breaks Loose **A Cloud Of Darkness! *Living Dead Party (Note: The world contains all of the non-8bit music levels from the game) **Castle Rock **Orchestral Chaos **Mariachi Madness **Gloo-Gloo **Dragon Slayer **Grannies World Tour Gallery Rayman.jpg|Rayman, main protagonist Globox.jpg|Globox, playable character Grand Minimus.jpg|Grand Minimus, playable character Murfy.jpg|Murfy, playable character The Magician.jpg|The Magician (Ales Mansay) André.jpg|André, one of the antagonists Mr. Dark.jpg|Mr. Dark, true main antagonist Polokus.jpg|Polokus the Bubble Dreamer Jalapeño King.jpg|Jalapeño King, boss level Category:Games Category:Rayman: The Return Category:Rayman sereis Category:Wii U games